Papa Don't Preach
by HardysAngelGurl
Summary: (not a songfic) When Misery finds the love of her life (Jeff Hardy) will her life style or her father (Mark Callaway/Undertaker) split them up? P.S. its a vamp fic!


Papa Dont Preach  
  
Chap 1  
Disclaimer: cursing, nothing out of the usual. I dont claim to own any of the ppl dont plz dont sue. Believe me I am making NO $$ if this.  
Distribe: Who would want it? But if you must, email me first plz.  
Summary: Im not saying a word, read if you want to find out.  
  
"I wont hear anymore of it!" Mark Callaway yelled at the teenage girl next to him.  
"But...But...Daddy! You always say no!" The girl said  
"Did I say no when you wanted to cut your hair and dye it pink? No. Misery that's it, no more arguing." Mark said  
"Daddy, promise you wont hurt him." Misery said while Mark was walking away.  
"I cant promise anything." Mark said  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Misery ran to her room and slammed the door behind her. She looked up at the crimson red walls,   
"he wants me to be like him." Misery said, talking to know one.   
"Who?" Sara Callaway asked coming out of Misery's closet.  
"What in the fuck are you doing? Do you always spy on me?" Misery asked very pissed. Just because Sara was her stepmother didn't mean she had to be nice. Misery was next in line for ruling, unless something happened to her...  
"Cant I just see how my daughter is doing?" Sara asked  
"You are NOT my mother, so stop pretending." Misery said,"My mother is dead."  
"Well fine then be mean." Sara saod leaving,"You might want to get ready, your father wouldnt wait forever."  
Sara shut the door.  
"God above, why is my father doing this?" Misery asked walking to her closet,"Why cant he see I'm happy?"  
Misery pulled out a pink (Need say her fav color???) top, and a pair of jeans.   
Misery walked out of her room and thru the hallway.  
"Good evening Mistress." Gangrel said bowing to her.  
"Thanks, but it isn't that good." Misery said walking with him.  
"Why is that?" Gangrel asked  
"Beacause Daddy found out about Phillop." Misery said almost crying.  
"Your father only want you to be...umm...he is only looking out for your safty." Gangrel said  
"What safty? Like this is the life I want. He is just overprotective." Misery said  
"Misery hurry it is about to begin." Adam said running up to her. He looked rather funny, an 18 year old Adam, quite a sight.  
Gangrel gave him an evil glare.   
"I mean Mistress." Adam said correcting himself.  
Only Mark was aloud to call her by her first name. It was another stupid rule. But in secret Misery let everyone call her by her first name.  
Misery went up and sat in her chair. Next to her father.  
"I see everyone is here." Mark said standing and looking around,"Phillop stand."   
Phillop stood from his seat, he knew what was coming.  
"I have seen you with my daughter. And I must say I dont approve. I dont like you, and i dont like you with my daughter. Now step up here." Mark said  
Phillop was now only a foot from Mark. Mark reached up and began to strip him from his vampirisum. First taking the fangs.  
"Daddy!!! Stop!" Misery yelled.She ran up to him but was held back from him by Gangrel.  
"Mistress please dont." Gangrel said  
She turned and looked up at him. She dared not look over at Phillop he was surly gone by now.her first love, taken away from her.  
Sara looked over at Misery smiling an evil smile. She loved seeing her in pain, mortal pain at that. She wouldn't be a vampire until she found her true love. Which Sara hoped never happened. The sooner she got rid of Mark and Misery the faster she could become 'Queen' if you want to call it that.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Misery walked back to her room, still crying over what had happened. She opened her door and went over to her closet. She grabbed her pink baby tee and bel bottom sweats. She put them on and got into her bed.  
Later in the night something had awoken her. She looked over at her calendar to see that it was the night that the new ones were brought in.  
All of the vampires wold go out and get/make a new vampire. Until the next year the new vampire would serve their maker. Most were killed, probably because the new ones seemed to not know the rules. Her father was very over-bearing. She decided she would go out and see the new ones. They were usually VERY cute. That was how she had met Phillop, he disobeyed rule #1, dont mess with the rulers daughter.  
She looked over and found 3 new vampires. two guys and one girl. The dark haired boy and the girl were kissing, they had probably been together before. They might as well get it out know because when the boys went with their girl owner, they would probably hardly ever see her. But even if they did they could never be together, they were owned. Misery looked over at the other boy. He was really cute. He had blonde hair, but looked as if he had dyed it other colors before. He looked very hungry, as did the other 2. Misery went into her room and found some leftover cookies she had bought. They were the only really good food in the place. She grabbed them and went back into the hallway.  
"Are you guys hungry?" She asked  
They just looked up at her scared. They probably thought they were poisned or she would hurt them.  
"I'm not one of them." Misery said, showing she had no fangs,"And these aren't poisened. I'll prove it."  
She reached in and grabbed one.   
"Peanut butter." Misery said  
She went over and put the box next to them.  
"You can eat them." Misery said  
After 10 minutes of eating cookies, the 3 finally talked.  
"What is you name?" The girl asked  
"Misery." She said,"What are you guys name?"   
"I'm Amy Dumas, this is Matt Hardy," she said pointing to the one she had been kissing and this is Jeff Hardy."  
"How old are you guys?" Misery asked  
"Well I'm 16 and Matt is 18 and Jeff is 17." Amy said,"How old are you?"   
"I'm 16, going on 17." Misery said  
"Can I ask you another question?" Amy asked  
"Sure." Misery said  
"Why arent you like them?" Amy asked  
"Well I havent found my soulmate." Misery said,"That and my dad is overprotective."  
"Oh, who is your dad?" Amy asked  
"Did you see that REALLY tall guy with tons of tattoos?" Misery asked  
"Yeah."Amy said  
"Him." Misery said  
"No way." Amy said,"You look nothing like him."   
"He says I look like my mom." Misery said  
"I really like your hair." Jeff said  
"Thanks." Misery said feeling herself blush.  
"Where are we going to go?" Amy asked concerned.  
"With your owner." Misery said  
"Oh, who are ours?" Amy asked  
"I dont know, but you will find out soon, here they come." Misery said looking down the hallway, to far to see who though.   
  
Chap 2  
Misery gazed down the hallway. She tryed to figure out who the 3 were, but all was lost, it was too dark in the hallway to tell. She looked over at Matt, Amy, and Jeff they had such worried looks on their faces. She felt sorry for the poor things.  
"Mistress why are you out there with these... things?" Gangrel asked with disguist in his voice.  
"Gangrel I have a right to see the new ones." Misery said  
"Yes you do, but not feeding them." Gangrel said picking up the box of cookies.  
"Gangrel please dont tell my father." Misery said, her father would be very upset if he found out she was feeding the new ones.  
"Mistress I could never say no to you. I say a word, if you go to your room right now." Gangrel said  
"Can I ask a question first?" Misery asked  
"Sure." Gangrel said  
"Which of you get whom?" Misery asked the 3 vampires.   
If was Gangrel, Luna, and Adam. Lets just backtrack here for a moment. Gangrel and Luna were soulmates, now Adam, well Adam was like the son Luna never had. Luna was like Adam's mom, she found him on the street, no mother in site. So she brought him here. He had already found his soulmate, at a young age, 15 to be correct. Her name was Stacy. She was already a vampire and she made him one. Adam was like the older brother Misery never had. He and her had been best friends growing up.  
"Well the dark haired one there is my present to Luna." Gangrel said  
"Oh you shouldn't have." Luna said  
"the girl is my gift to Adam." Gangrel said  
"Gangrel (Adam was never really close to Gangrel) I have Stacy," Adam said  
"Look you are going to make her a vampire, Stacy didnt care I already talked to her about it. Then she will work for you and Stacy." Gangrel said  
"What about him?" Misery asked pointing to Jeff  
"I dont know what I will do with him. He just followed the others." Gangrel said,"He can stay with the dark haired one tonight." Gangrel said  
"Well I can keep and eye on him." Misery said  
"Oh no no no, remember when I let you keep that dog I found? First of all your father had a fit and second it died the next day." Gangrel said  
"But it wasn't from me, my dad gave it something, I know he did." Misery said  
"Besides Misery (she knew when he called her her real name he mean business) they all have to be changed tonight." Gangrel said  
Misery had forgotten about that.  
"Luna you just change him and the other and we can figure what to do with him later. Maybe if Mistress finds her soulmate she can have him." Gangrel said looking over at Misery.  
"Oh Gang let her be. she will find him." Luna said  
"You 3 come on." Gangrel said  
Adam,Luna, and Gangrel had started to walk. Matt,Amy,and Jeff following them, looking at Misery.  
"You guys will be okay." Misery said half not believeing her words either.  
That night was filled with screams of all of the mortals being turned to vampire. She always hated this night, so much hurt, so much pain.  
  
Chap 3  
"Well how are all the new ones?" Mark asked Gangrel. They were sitting at the table talking.  
"Well here comes one now." Gangrel said pulling Jeff over.  
"What is your name?" Mark asked Jeff  
"Jeff." he said  
"Your last?" Mark asked  
Before Jeff could answer Gangrel butted in.  
"Well Mark (only Sara and Gangrel could call him by his first name)he isn't really owned. He just followed the other two." Gangrel said  
"WHAT??? How did he become a vampire?" Mark yelled  
"Luna turned him and the other." Gangrel said  
"Well then he is Luna's." Mark said  
"each vmapire can only own one at a time. (Another stupid rule to Misery)" Gangrel said  
"What are we gonna do with him?" Mark asked  
"While Mark I think Misery is old enough to own one. Nothing says you HAVE to be a vampire. Besides she needs to learn responsiblity." Gangrel said  
"Well that is a good idea." Mark said  
"You come here." Mark said to Jeff  
Jeff came over to him.  
"Have you heard the rules around here?" Mark asked  
"Yes." Jeff said  
"Do you understand them?" Mark asked  
"Yes." Jeff said  
"Now my daughter is my most precious possion. You will serve her for a year. Then, if you're still here, you will have earned your freedom. You must live there though, the outside world doesn't understand us. Anyway, Gangrel will take you to her room. Do as she says." Mark said  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Mistress? Are you there?" Gangrel yelled knocking on her door.  
Gangrel looked at Jeff.  
"Did you hear that?" Gangrel asked  
"Yes. It sounded like singing." Jeff said  
"No, Mistress doesn't sing." Gangrel said confused  
Gangrel got out his key and opened the door. He saw steam coming out of the bathroom. The singing had gotten louder.  
"Mistress." Gangrel said knocking on the bathroom door.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Misery heard a knocking at her bathroom door. Probably Gangrel telling her about another rule Sara or her Father had made-up.  
"I'm Coming." Misery yelled  
She grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her. She would have usually dryed her hair but it was too hot and she decided she would just air dry it.  
She opened the door to see Gangrel with Jeff standing behind him. She felt herself begin to blush. There was something about Jeff that made her happy whenever he was around. Misery shut it out of her mind.  
"Mistress your father and I think you are old enough to have Jeff here." Gangrel said  
"And you Jeff will do whatever Mistress says. You will not call her any other name but Mistress. Anyone in here older then you, you will call Mistress or Master. Got that? When you have been here a year, you can then call them from there last name. BUT Mark Callaway or Misery Callaway or Sara Callaway. You will still call them Mistress or Master. Good bye Mistress." Gangrel said before leaving.  
Jeff just stood here. He didnt look much different but he did look different. He was a little paler then last night.  
"You can sit down Jeff." Misery said  
"Yes Mistress." Jeff said  
"Jeff call me Misery, all my friends call me Misery. But around the older vampires you'd better say Mistress, or else...anyway I'm gonna finish my shower then we can get out of here." Misery said  
Misery went in and finished her shower and when she came out Jeff was lying on her bed.  
"Can you drive?" Misey asked  
"yeah,cant you?" Jeff asked  
"Yeah but if they see me driving I'll get in trouble." Misery said  
Misery and Jeff went out to the garage. It was HUGE!  
"Well which car you want to drive?" Misery asked  
"The benz. But it says it's owned by Lesner?" Jeff said  
"So, I can take which ever car I want. Guess there are some good things about being me." Misery said  
  
Chap 4  
Misery lay there in her bed tossing and turning. The horrible nightmare was back.  
"Jeff!" Misery screamed from her sleep.  
They had set up a bed in a part of her room, since he was working for her now.  
Jeff rushed over to her side.  
"Misery whats the matter?" Jeff asked to the dazed girl.  
"I had that nightmare again." Misery said  
"What was it about?" Jeff asked  
"It was about my mother. It's always the same. I see her sitting in a field with flowers, and I'm there, very little though, like 3 or so. And the sky is blue. Then out of no where someone in a black mask comes out a kills my mom. And another person comes out a grabs me so I cant even do anything. Then the person that killed my mom comes over with the knife and gets ready to stab me when I wake up." Misery said crying.  
Jeff takes her in his arms.  
"Its ok Misery. You know I know how you feel." Jeff said  
"How?" Misery asked  
"Because I lost my mom when I was little too." Jeff said  
"Sorry to hear that." Misery said  
"It's okay." Jeff said,"You okay now?"   
"Yeah." Misery said  
"Will I'm gonna go back to my bed okay." Jeff said  
"Jeff can you sleep in my bed? I would feel a lot safer." Misery said. There was something about Jeff that made her feel safe.  
"Sure." Jeff said smiling.  
He crawled in her bed and put his arm around her. In moments they were both asleep.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"So Mistress you think the plan is working?" Jay asked Sara  
"Yes I do believe it is."Sara said with a grin,"Soon enough I will control over this place. And no one will stop me. Not Mark or Misery." Sara said with an evil laugh.  
"But Mistress, I have heard that if Misery finds her soulmate and becomes a vampire, she will be the most powerful vampire ever. Much more powerful then her mother." Jay said  
"Yes Jay, but if you remember I did get rid of her mother, quite easily I might add. Once you had ahold of that little brat. Now off with you." Sara said  
"Yes Mistress." Jay said  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
THE NEXT MORNING  
  
"Mistress,Mistress wake up." Gangrel said thru the door.  
MIsery opened her eyes to see Jeff lying next to her. He looked so cute and peaceful when he was asleep.  
Misery went and opened the door.  
"Godd morning Mistress." Gangrel said  
"Good morning." Misery replied,"What time is it?"  
"11 o'clock. Someone decided to sleep in." Gangrel said with a grin,"Now today, what what is that smell?" Gangrel asked  
Vampires do have great smelling ability.  
"Oh I dont know." Misery said  
Gangrel walked into her room while Misery shut the door. He looked over at her bed.  
"What in the hell? That thing slept in your bed? Well seems he didnt know the rules after all." Gangrel said pointing to Jeff.  
By that time Luna had walked in.  
Gangrel walked over to her and told her what was going on.  
"Well it's not like they had sex or anything." Luna said  
"Luna, I had that nightmare again and I asked Jeff to lay with me. Remember when I was little I always had to be near someone when I had that dream." Misery said  
By now Gangrel had put Jeff in the hall so the 3 could talk.  
"Mistress can I ask you a question?" Luna asked  
"yes." Misery said  
"Do you feel safe when you are around Jeff. And happy too?" Luna asked  
"Yes why?" Misery asked  
Luna looked up at Gangrel.  
"There is no way it is that." Gangrel said with disguist,"He hasnt even been here a week."  
"Gang it doesn't matter." Luna said,"Misery I think you may have found your soulmate." Luna said  
  
Chap 5  
After Luna and Gangrel had left Jeff re-entered the room.  
"Well what happened?" Jeff asked  
"Nothing." Misery said  
"Something had to have happened." Jeff said  
"Jeff I'm getting in the shower."Misery said  
Misery went over to her closet. She looked inside to see a new dress. She wasn't much of a dress girl but this one was beautiful. It was a light pink with black zag-zig strips on it. She pulled it out.  
"Jeff wanna go clubing later?" Misery asked. She hadn't been clubing in a while.  
"Sure. What time are we gonna leave?" Jeff asked   
"Oh, 10 tonight." Misery said,"Ask Matt and Amy if they can get the night off."   
Jeff had left to go and find them. Misery reached in and pulled out a pink halter top and some capris.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
When Jeff came back he once again heard Misery singing. She probably didn't even know he was in there. Jeff lyed back on the bed to think. Last night had been the best night ever! There was something about Misery that made him feel better about himself. She was always happy. Always glad. Just a great girl. Maybe tonight he would ask her to dance. He felt like he wanted to be more then friends with her.  
Misery came out of the bathroom.  
"Let me dye your hair." Misery said  
"Huh?" Jeff said  
"Let me dye your hair. I dont like blonde on you anymore. Lets dye it...green." Misery said  
Jeff got up and heaed to the bathroom. He looked over at the shelf and saw almost every hair color ever thought of sitting on it. From black to white, red to purple everything!  
"Nice collection. I don't even think I have ever seen half these colors." Jeff said  
Misery went over and picked out a forest green.  
"This one?" she asked  
"Sure. Hey did you dye yours?" Jeff asked noticing it was a little different.  
"Yeah I kept the pink but I put blonde in it." Misery said  
About 1/2 hour later Jeff's hair was dry. He walked over to the mirror.  
"Nice job." Jeff said  
"Thanks." Misery said,"What time is it?" Misery said  
"About 3." Jeff said(Yeah I know it is probably earlier then that.)  
"Oh crap." Misery said  
"What?" Jeff said  
"I have to find Luna and Adam. I've got to get Matt and Amy." Misery said  
Jeff and Misery walked to Luna's room. Misery knocked at the door.  
"Hey Mistress." Luna said  
"Hey Luna. can Matt come with us tonight? I want to go to a club." Misery said  
"You know Gang isn't going to let you go by yourself." Luna said,"And yes Matt can go."   
"Well then do you want to come? You and Gangrel want to come?" Misery asked  
"Sure. What time?" Luna asked  
"10. But I want all the girls at my room at 9 so we can get ready." Misery said  
"Okay, and I will make sure Gang doesnt ruin it." Luna said  
"Thanks. Tell Matt to meet us in my room by 10." Misery said  
With that Jeff and Misery were on their way to Stacy and Adam's room.  
"Hello Mistress." Stacy said  
"Stacy call me Misery." she said,"Do you and Adam want to go clubbing tonight at 10?"   
"Sure."Stacy said  
"Can you let Amy have the night off? Matt is going and I would like it if she could come." Misery said  
"Okay." Stacy said  
"Stacy, you and Amy come at 9 so we can get ready." Misery  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
9:00 PM:  
All of the guys had left to go to Adam's room. The girls met up at Misery's.  
After everyone had gotten here Misery said,"Okay we all pick straws to see who gets the bathroom first." misery said  
Misery got out a handful of straws. Of course she got stuck with the shortest one. She would get ready last. Stacy got it first.  
"Okay do you have your dress?" Misery asked  
Stacy pulled out a dark red one. It was a strapless dress. She went into the bathroom and put it on. Everyone else had started with their makeup when Amy came over to Misery.  
"Umm... I dont have a dress." Amy said  
"It's okay, I have some you can borrow." Misery said  
Misery walked over to her closet and pulled out a sky blue one.  
"You like this one?" Misery asked  
"Oh its beautiful." Amy said  
"Well you can have it, I only wore it once and I didnt like it." Misery said  
"Oh no I cant take this." Amy said  
"Yes you can. Look Stacy came out, your next. Go nad try it on." Misery   
A little bit later Amy came out. It was so pretty on her. It was sky blue with thin straps.  
Next was Luna. She came out wearing a lite yellow dress with thick straps.  
Finally Misery went in. She had already gotten her hair done by Stacy. It was in braids which were pulled back in a ponytail. And Amy had done her makeup. When Misery came out it was time to leave.  
All 4 girls went down to see the guys looking cute as well. All in shirts and pants. Matt and Jeff had on baggy deniums. While Adam and Gangrel had on tight leather.  
Stacy and Adam drove in there BMW to the local club. While Gangrel and Luna left in their Thunder Bird. Misery walked around to find her car. Her father HAD bought her one, but she hadn't drivin it yet. She finally saw the pink Mercedes Benz.   
"That's you car?" Amy asked  
"Yup, like it?" Misery asked  
"No I love it." Amy said  
"Its all leather inside with a cd player." Misery said,"Now come on lets go."  
Everyone got in the car. Matt and Amy got in the back, while Jeff and Misery sat in the front.  
Misery looked in the back to see Matt and Amy kissing.  
"Why cant that be Jeff and I?" Misery thought  
Jeff looked back wishing it was Misery and him.  
They finally got to the club and were let right in. Gangrel knew the guy somehow.  
"Now Mistress, no drinking. You are only 16." Gangrel said  
Misery just looked at him.  
"You heard me." Gangrel said before he left.  
Gangrel and Luna went over to the bar, while Stacy and Adam went dancing. Matt,Amy,Jeff,and Misery went and found a table.   
"Anyone getting any drinks?" Matt asked  
"Screwdriver." Misery said  
"Misery we are not aloud to drink." Jeff said  
"I dont care. I hardly get out anymore." Misery said  
"Shirley Temple." Amy said  
"Black Russian." Jeff said  
10 minutes later Jeff came out with their drinks.  
"Amy may I have this dance?" Matt asked reaching out his hand.  
Misery watched in jealosy as Amy and Matt slowed danced. It was a fast song but they wanted to be close. Jeff looked over at Misery, he had to ask her to dance.  
"Misery." Jeff said  
"yeah." Misery said never moving her eyes from Matt and Amy.  
"Want to dance?" Jeff asked   
  
Chap 6  
Disclaimer: See part one. A lil Kissy Kissy in this one :) And a lil...umm...yeah that. IT happens. Yes that IT. The phrase just DO IT might help.  
Note: Thanks to everyone who has responded, it really helps me out to know that somebody is actually reading this.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Ummm...sure." Misery said taking Jeffs hand  
Jeff took Misery out to the dancefloor. As soon as they got out there the song stopped and a new one started. A slow song.  
"I didnt know they played slow songs here." Misery said  
"Me neither." Jeff said,"Thats a really nice dress."  
"Thanks. You dont look have bad yourself, just kidding." Misery said with a little laugh.  
Misery then put her arms around Jeff's neck, as he put his hands around her waist.  
"You're a really great dancer." Jeff said  
"Thanks." Misery said  
"Oh God", Misery thought,"i cant believe I'm falling for him. But he's SO cute."  
Misery layed her head on his shoulder. She felt so at peace in his arms. She wished it could go on forever.  
Just then Gangrel happened to look up from the bar.  
"I told her she couldnt..." But before he could finish Luna stepped in.  
"Gang stop it. You cant stop what is meant to be. They love each other." Luna said,"Now come on lets dance." With that Luna pulled Gangrel to the dance floor.  
Matt,Amy,Adam, and Stacy were all at the table.  
"Where's Misery?" Stacy asked  
"Yeah where's Jeff?" Matt said looking around.  
Matt noticed Amy starring out at the dance floor.  
"Amy what are you looking at?" Matt asked  
"Look. Jeff and Misery are dancing." Amy said,"They make a cute couple."  
Everyone looked out at the dance floor.  
"She is so hanging all over him." Stacy said,"But they are so cute together."   
Finally the song ended and Jeff and Misery headed back to the table. Everyone was smiling at them.  
"What?" Misery asked  
"Nothing." Everyone said, except Amy  
"Oh my God, you to are so cute together." Amy said  
Misery could feel herself blushing.  
After a few more hours the club was closing and everyone started heading out.  
When everyone got back to the house. Misery grabbed her pajamas out of the closet and went to the bathroom and put them on. She saw Jeff already in his bed.  
"Jeff can I tell you something." Misery said  
"Sure." Jeff said  
"Well I was talking to Luna and she thinks that we are soulmates, and I really dont know..." Misery began rambling on and on.  
Jeff stood up and walked over to her. Misery was STILL rambling on.  
Jeff grabbed her and kissed her. Misery felt his tongue in her mouth.   
"Oh God I'm in heaven." Misery thought.  
Jeff put his hand on her back and began to rub it. He layed her down on the bed.  
"Are you ready?" Jeff whispered in her ear."Ready to become a vampire?"   
"Yes." Misery let out.  
"This will hurt a little." Jeff said  
Jeff reached down and bit into her neck. He could feel her slipping away. But before she did he bit his finger and put it to her mouth. She drank.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Meanwhile in the room next to Misery's:  
"Sounds like Jeff is getting it on with Misery." Adam said  
"Adam you make it sound so disguisting." Stacy said  
"Ahh...You know you love me." Adam said giving Stacy a kiss.  
"Yeah." Stacy said  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The Next Day  
"Mistress." Gangrel said thru the door.  
He grabbed his key and opened the door. He went inside to see Misery and Jeff lying in the bed together. He could smell sex in the air. He just shuke his head and shut the door.   
  
Chap 7  
Disclaimer: See part one  
Note: I am using a song sang by (my new fav artist) Kelly Osbourne's "Papa dont pearch" (also sung by Madonna)  
Her song's lyrics are used in the letter. Plz dont sue.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Dear Daddy,  
I know you're going to be upset. 'Cause I was always your little girl. But you should know by now I'm not a baby. You always taught me right from wrong. I need your help, daddy please be strong .I may be young at heart. But I know what I'm saying. The one you warned me all about. The one you said I could do without. Papa don't preach, I'm in trouble deep. Papa don't preach, I've been losing sleep. But I made up my mind, I'm keeping my baby. He says that he's going to marry me. We can raise a little family. Maybe we'll be all right. It's a sacrifice. But my friends keep telling me to give it up. Saying I'm too young, I ought to live it up. What I need right now is some good advice, please.Daddy, daddy if you could only see. Just how good he's been treating me. You'd give us your blessing right now. 'Cause we are in love. I'm gonna keep my baby. Don't you stop loving me daddy.  
  
Love your babygirl,  
Misery  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mark looked at the letter Gangrel had giving him that afternoon. He took the letter and thru it in the trash.  
"Get them now." Mark said to Gangrel  
Gangrel left.  
"Well what did it say?" Sara asked  
"She loves him." Mark said  
"What are you gonna do to him? Are you gonna kill him, oh, or make him your slave? There are so many things." Sara said with a grin.  
"Im not gonna do a damn thing. I cant. They didnt think I knew, but I put Jeff with Misery because I felt something about him." Mark said  
Sara looked at him angerly.  
"What the hell? You are just gonna let him get away with this?" Sara said  
"There is nothing I can do. They are soulmates." Mark said  
"There IS something you can do, and you WILL do something." Sara said getting up.  
"Who do you think you are?" Mark asked,"You cant talk to ME like that."   
"I CAN and I Will. You singed this WHOLE place over to me." Sara said  
She pulled out a deed that she had gotten Mark to sign.  
"You signed it that night you were drunk. Now to get rid of you like I did your wife."  
  
Chap 8  
Misery looked around the dinning area. Her father had called for her and Jeff. She looked over at Jeff. He didnt look one bit worried. But Misery on the other hand was scared to death. She had seen what he had done to Phillop and worried for Jeff. Jeff saw this and grabbed her hand.  
"Its gonna be fine. No matter what happens I will ALWAYS love you." Jeff said giving her a kiss.  
Almost everyone was there. Gangrel,Luna, everyone but the new ones. And a few of them had snuck it, Matt and Amy. Misery looked over and saw Sara walking in. She hated that bitch. She had tryed to tell her father that she was just a gold digger, but he wouldn't listen to her.  
"Where is my father?" Misery asked  
"Oh, he's just a little tied up at the moment." Sara said with a chackle.  
"What do you mean?" Misery asked with worry in her eyes  
"He is tied up at the moment." Sara said  
"Gangrel get her." Misery said  
Gangrel went to get her when Sara pulled out a deed.  
"Step away Gangrel. I own this place, and from now on you serve me." Sara said  
"There is no way my father signed all of this over to you." Misery said  
"There is and he did." Sara said,"No to get rid of you like I did your mother." Sara said,"Jay get rid of her."   
It all came back to Misery now. The person in black, Sara. The one holding her back, Jay. Misery looked up to see Jay getting ready to kill her. Out of no where she saw Jeff zoom infront of her, then fall to the ground.   
"JEFF!" Misery screamed  
Jeff had taken the fall for her. She looked over at Jay. She could see the fear in her eyes. She walked over to him, steadly but powerfully. She outstreached her arm and grabbed him. She thru him against the wall.  
"Sara...help me..." Jay managed to say  
"Help you? You were only a decoy. Fool." Sara said  
Jay looked up at Misery.   
"Please...dont..." Jay said  
"Dont what? Kill you? You broke my heart when you killed my mother, now I will break yours." Misery said  
She reached in and pulled out is heart. Still beating in her hands. She saw death take over Jay's eyes.  
"Well you are stronger then I had thought. But not strong enough." Sara said jumping at her.  
Misery quickly moved. Sara fell, but quickly regained herself. But before she could move, Gangrel and Adam were holding her down. Misery was infront of her, she was holding a knife.  
"As you have lived, you shall die. As I have cryed for my sanity. you will cry for your immortalty." Misery said putting the knife thru Sara's chest.  
Misery ran back over to Jeff. He was still lying on the floor.  
"Jeff please dont leave me...please." Misery cried holding him in her arms.  
"Remember I will always love you. Still...up in... Heaven...I will watch...over you and...our baby." Jeff said  
With those last words death too claimed him. But not the dark death that had taken Jay, but the light.  
  
THE END   
  
(I dont claim to own this song or the person, i DID NOT write them, plz dont sue)  
  
Heaven Can Wait By Meat Loaf  
  
Heaven can wait  
And a band of angels wrapped up in my heart  
Will take me through the lonely night  
Throught the cold of the day  
  
  
And I know, I know  
Heaven can wait  
And all the gods come down here just to sing for me  
And the melody's gonna make be fly  
Without pain, without fear  
  
  
Give me all of your dreams  
And let me go along on your way  
Give me all of your prayers to sing  
And I'll turn the night into the skylight of day  
I got a taste of paradise  
I'm never gonna let it slip away  
I got a taste of paradise  
It's all I really need to make me stay  
  
Just like a child again  
Heaven can wait  
And all I got is time until the end of time  
I won't look back, I won't look back  
Let the altars shine  
  
  
And I know that I've been released  
But I don't know to where  
And nobody's gonna tell me now  
And I don't really care, no no no  
I got a taste of paradise  
That's all I really need to make me stay  
I got a taste of paradise  
If I had it any sooner you know  
You know I never would have run away  
From my home  
  
  
Heaven can wait  
And all I got is time until the end of time  
I won't look back, I won't look back   
Let the altars shine  
Heaven can wait, heaven can wait  
I won't look back, I won't look back  
Let the altars shine, let the altars shine 


End file.
